The present system maintains the good pointing accuracy of those earlier shared-aperture or shared-beam systems, but by a different strategy as explained below. The aperture- or beam-sharing systems suffer from an intrinsic limitation that the light-transfer efficiency of the system for reception purposes is constrained to be the same as for transmission purposes—whereas the latter is held to the relatively small values appropriate for MEMS beam steering.
Thus the prior art, and even our own earlier efforts to provide uniformly excellent imaging quality with rapid operation, continue to leave some further refinements to be desired.